


Yousana drabbles

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, yousana drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: A series of yousana drabbles based on a Tumblr post.





	1. Push

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post

_Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa_

* * *

 

It’s their first date after Yousef returns from Turkey. He insists on taking Sana to a romantic restaurant for dinner. Sana tries to convince him that it’s really not necessary, that she’s fine with just seeing him, taking a walk down the beach. But there’s no way to make him change his mind. He wants their first, well second, date to be special. So there they are, Sana on a light pink dress that almost made Yousef faint when he saw her. And Yousef on a white shirt that had the same effect on Sana when he came to pick her up from her house in his father’s car.

“This night is going to be perfect.” Yousef says for what it seems to be like the millionth time since they met.

He’s really nervous. He knows that leaving for two months right after him and Sana had started something wasn’t ideal. That’s why he’s putting so much effort in this. He really wants everything to be perfect, to make it up for all the lost days. Deep inside he knows that Sana doesn’t really care about all this fancy stuff, he knows that she’d be happy with  a packed sandwich in the beach. But he wants her to feel special, he wants her to know how much she means to him and taking her to the fanciest restaurant in time seems like a good start.

He steps out of his car as soon as he’s parked and almost runs around it to open Sana’s door before she can beat him to it. She looks up at him and smiles as she gets out of the car. She can tell how excited he is for this. And seeing him this excited makes her be excited. She’s really missed him.

He’s rambling about how his cousin has told him that this restaurant is really good, and about how Sana is going to love it when they reach the door. Sana is about to grab the door handle when Yousef stops her.

“Please, allow me.” He says making a gesture with his hand and bowing as he reaches for the door handle and pulls.

But the door doesn’t open and Yousef is left there, a hand in the door handle, bent over himself, Sana laughing at him.

“Uhm…Yousef? It says push, not pull.” Sana says between laughs.

He looks up at her, then at the door and then back at her. He’s clearly embarrassed as she can see his cheeks blushing.

“So much for having the perfect night…” He mumbles as he shakes his head, reprimanding himself.

“Hey,” Sana takes a few steps closer to him and places her hand on his on the door handle. He looks at her with wide eyes. She smiles broadly at him as she says: “Every night with you is perfect, no matter what.”

Yousef raises his eyebrows at her, he’s not used to Sana seeing cheesy stuff. He smiles widely, his heart beating fast for the proximity and the feeling of Sana’s hand on his.

“And if you tell anyone I’ve said that, I’ll kill you.” She says, the smile never leaving her lips.

Yousef nods and Sana finally pushes the door, never letting go of Yousef’s hand.

* * *

**Based on[this](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/162320736661/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you) post **


	2. Drawing

 

> _Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them + Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen_

* * *

 

Someone would say that a 23 years old that is studying his second year of Univeristy should be a mature person. Yousef Acar isn’t. At least not when it comes to study in the library.

Ever since he started his degree in education the same year Sana started hers in medicine they’ve been going to the library together to study for their exams.

Wow, that’s so nice, you’d think. Wow, that’s so romantic, you’d say.

For Sana, it isn’t. Or at least, she wants to pretend it isn’t.

It’s not that she doesn’t like being with him. She does. She always feels great knowing that he’s with her. Just the mere action of sitting together in silence makes Sana happy. Having him to share the breaks. They usually just go out for a short walk around the corner, maybe grab a coffee, or just talk. Whatever it takes to rest a little bit before going back to studying.

But studying with Yousef is…distracting.

And no, it’s not the proximity, it’s not the fact that Sana can literally feel Yousef’s heat, it’s not the fact that she can smell his cologne, that cologne she loves so much.

Well, maybe that’s it too. But those aren’t the main reasons.

The main reason is that Yousef is a kid that can’t sit still.

It always starts the same way. They arrive at the library, Sana sits down and Yousef takes the seat on her left. Sana gets her books out and so does Yousef. Sana starts to study and so does Yousef. But after awhile he gets bored. And after looking around for a while, play a little bit with his chair –almost falling, of course- and after staring right at Sana for what seems like forever, he grabs a pen and that’s when the show starts.

The first thing he does is always drawing random doodles in his notebook, maybe a circle, maybe just some lines, whatever comes to his mind first. But then, he being the dork he is, ends up drawing hearts. And not just simple hearts, he draws hearts with a Y and a S, Yousef and Sana’s initials. If only he’d write them and stay in silence, Sana wouldn’t mind.

But every time he draws a heart he nudges Sana slightly to catch her attention and shows it to her very proudly. Sana’s reaction is always the same: she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Then she looks back at her books and tries to concentrate again. But she knows she won’t be able to concentrate for too long. In about 5 minutes she’ll feel Yousef’s hands on hers and as if that wasn’t distracting enough, then she’ll feel a cold pen drawing on her hand. Because if there’s something that Yousef likes is drawing on Sana’s hand when he’s bored. Does he draw hearts too? No, he doesn’t. Oh that’s good, right? Sana is not sure if she’d prefer getting hearts drawn instead of what he does because she always has to hide it before coming to her house so Elias doesn’t tease her about it.

They’re at the library now. They’ve been studying for two and a half hours and as predicted Yousef got tired of it five minutes ago. It doesn’t take long for Sana to feel the pen on her hand. If she closes her eyes she can literally feel the words forming on her hand. When she knows he’s finished she looks down and sees it, always the same words: I love you.

She presses her lips together trying not to smile, she wants to seem annoyed by it, after all. But as soon as she looks up at him and sees his soft look, she can’t help but melt and smile broadly at him. Yeah, definitely better than hearts.

It seems like it’s time for a break.

* * *

**Based on[this](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/162320736661/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you) post **


	3. Tickle

     _Who starts the tickle fights_

* * *

 

“Sana come on.” Yousef says pouting. “I’ve already said I’m sorry.”

Sana stands in front of him, her arms crossed on her chest. Her eyes are narrowed and her lips pressed forming a line.

“I still can’t believe you did that.”

“I was hungry! I didn’t know that was the last cookie.” Yousef explains once again.

“You could’ve asked.” Sana says exasperated. “I was saving it to eat it after dinner.”

Yousef shakes his head and sighs, laughing a little bit. Ever since Sana got pregnant only two months ago, she’s been having these cravings after dinner. He knows that and he really didn’t know that that cookie he ate was the last one or he definitely wouldn’t have eaten it.

“Okay, how about this? I go now to the store and buy a whole box of chocolate cookies.” Yousef offers with a smile.

“No…it’s fine…you don’t have to…” Sana mumbles, almost sounding like a little kid.

“Come on, you know you want them.” Yousef teases her laughing.

“I mean…if you want to go, then I won’t stop you…” She looks up at him and shrugs.

“Fine, I’ll go but…you have to stop being mad and smile.”

“I’m not mad.” Sana murmurs.

“You’re not smiling.” He says tilting his head slightly.

“I am smiling…” She defends herself but she’s in fact not smiling, her lips are still forming a line.

“Come on…don’t make me do it…” Yousef raises his hands and moves his fingers, taking a few steps towards Sana.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Sana says acting sure of herself but taking a tiny step back.

“I thought that after a year of marriage you’d know that I’d do anything to see you smile.” He takes another step forward, only a few inches keep them apart.

“Yousef…no.”

“What?” He moves his hands closer to her and she yelps nervously.

“Okay, okay, I’ll smile. See?” She shows him a full teethed smile but she knows him, she knows this is far from over.

“Too late.”

And with that he closes the distance between them and starts to tickle Sana on her waist, right in the point he knows will make her laugh hysterically.

She can’t help but bend over herself, laughing as she tries to escape his hands but he’s determined not to let her go.

“Stop, stop” She says between laughs, feeling happy tears coming to her eyes.

“Huh? I can’t hear you.”

The next thing they both know is that Sana is lying on the couch and Yousef is on top of her still tickling her.

“Say you forgive me.” He says, now he’s laughing too.

“Okay, okay, I forgive you, I forgive you.” She places her hands on his and he finally stops.

Still lying on the couch Sana tilts her head a little bit to get a better glance of him. His hair is a complete mess, his lips are showing a playful smile, his eyes are glowing. She feels her heart get warm at the sight.

“I love you.” She says taking him by surprise. She can see him widening his eyes and then looking at her fondly.

“I love you too.” He tells her, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

“And now…” Sana says with a smirk.

“Yeah?” Yousef raises his eyebrow and bites his lip waiting for her words.

“Now go get me those cookies.”

* * *

 

**Based on[this](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/162320736661/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you) post **


	4. Pillow

_Who starts the pillow fights_

* * *

 

“I don’t want to watch The Notebook, Yousef.”

“Come on, Sana. We haven’t watched this since before we got married.”

“I don’t like cheesy movies, you know that.”

Yousef and Sana are in their living room. They’ve been married for three months now. Every Friday night, no matter how busy they are with their jobs they always sit together to watch a movie. It’s kind of like their new tradition. But deciding what movie to watch is always a problem. While Yousef likes romantic movies where the characters make big to show their love for the other person, Sana prefers movies that makes you think about life and things, or just movies that teach you something. So they agreed that each Friday one of them would get to choose. This Friday is Yousef’s turn.

“It’s my turn to choose so…” Yousef says as he takes the DVD and walks to the TV with a smile.

“Fine…but next week you’ll know what a good movie is.” Sana crosses her arms on her chest and frowns.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Yousef walks over to her and sits on the couch next to her. He puts his left arm around her and pulls her close. “This is a love story almost as epic as ours, we can cuddle while watching it, what can be better than that?”

“Cuddling while watching a good movie” Sana says as she leans on his chest.

“You know you’ll be crying in an hour, you’re a softie on the inside.” Yousef teases her. “But don’t worry, I’ll be here to comfort you.”

Yousef squeezes her a little bit and kisses the top of her head but Sana frowns and pulls away from him.

“You’ll comfort me? You? You who are going to be either sobbing or sleeping in a few minutes? Yeah right…”

She sits on the left side of the couch, putting some distance between the two of them.

“I’m not going to fall asleep or cry and…where are you going? Why are you sitting so far from me?” He tries to sit closer to her but Sana pushes him away slightly.

“I’m no softie so I’m going to sit here and you’re going to sit there.” She points at the right side of the couch and turns to face the TV where the movie is paused.

“So…no cuddling?” Yousef asks almost pouting

“No cuddling.” Sana says

“That wasn’t part of the plan…” Yousef whines, the best part of movie night is having Sana in his arms.

“And you better not fall asleep or I’m picking the movie for the next three weeks.” Sana says as if she hadn’t heard his last sentence.

“Okay…fine. But, if you cry then I’ll choose the next three movies. Deal?” He offers his hand to her and waits for her to shake it with a smirk.

“Oh, you’re so going to lose” She says shaking his hand. “Deal.”

 -x-

Damn, she really is crying. The movie is ending and Sana has been trying so hard not to cry for the last 20 minutes but there are tears rolling down her face now. She’s scared to look to her right because she feels like Yousef is going to be looking at her with a smug smile on his face knowing that he’s won the bet. But when she looks at him she raises her eyebrows at the scene. He’s not looking at her. He’s not looking at the TV either. He’s actually not looking at anything since he’s sleeping. She’s won. Well, technically he’s won too because she’s crying. But he doesn’t have to know that. Smiling to herself she wipes away the tears from her eyes and looks at him thinking about what to do next. She takes a cushion from the floor and throws it at him trying not to hurt him but strongly enough to wake him.

Yousef sits down startled at first, the cushion in his hands. He looks around with sleepy eyes until his gaze stops in Sana who’s looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Oh shut up.” He says throwing the cushion at her.

She laughs loudly at that as she takes the cushion in her hands.

“Seems like we have a winner here.” Sana says smiling widely at him

“Whatever, I fell asleep for like 5 minutes only.” He brushes his hair off his eyes as he yawns.

“It’s enough to make you lose.” She says sniffling a little.

“Wait…what was that?” Yousef asks frowning.

“What was what?”

“You sniffled.” He sits a little bit closer to her and looks at her eyes as if he’s inspecting them. “Your eyes are glazy. You sniffled.” He cups her face with his hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. “Your cheeks are slightly wet. YOU CRIED!” He yells widening his eyes and pointing at her.

“No I didn’t.” She lies.

“Don’t lie to me, you so cried, Sana! You lost.”

“You fell asleep!” She argues

“And you cried”

For a second Sana panics after being caught and she does the first thing that comes to her mind, which is throwing the cushion at his face once again. She widens her eyes when she realizes what she’s done. She sees how Yousef takes the cushion on his hands and smiles at her very, very, slowly.

“Oh Sana, dear…”

“No…no, no, no. Don’t you dare.” She says laughing hysterically, knowing what is coming.

“You started it.” He shrugs and throws the cushion at her but she’s faster and stands up before it can hit her.

“You missed!” She teases him before starting to run towards the bedroom.

“Game on, girl!” Sana hears Yousef shouting after her as he follows her to their bedroom.

And that’s how the pillow fight, that only stops when they’re both too tired to continue and just lie on the bed panting, starts.

* * *

**Based on[this](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/162320736661/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you) post **


	5. Brownies

_Who mistakes salt for sugar + Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies_

* * *

 

“What are you doing? That smells delicious.” Sana says as she enters the kitchen.

Yousef has his back to her and is concentrated in whatever he’s doing. It’s only when she leans against the counter next to him that he turns to face her.

“I’m baking brownies.” He answers smiling at her.

“What’s the special occasion?” She asks raising her eyebrows and taking the bowl with the brownie’s dough.

“Can’t a husband make brownies for his wife without any special occasion?” He asks acting offended.

Sana tilts her head and just looks at him, waiting for the real explanation.

“I was hungry and I wanted chocolate.” He says shrugging and turning back to his task.

“Well, I’m glad you were hungry because this is delicious.”

“How do you know that…? Sana!”

When Yousef looks at her he finds her licking the dough from the spoon. He tries to take it from her but she takes a few steps backwards and dips the spoon back in the bowl to eat some more.

“Sana, stop. Don’t eat the dough like that. It needs to be baked.”

“Why? It tastes really good just like this.” And it really does. Yousef is a great cook and brownies are his specialty. She loves eating the dough right from the bowl even if it drives Yousef insane. She can’t help it, it’s so good.

“Sana…I’m trying to cook here, please. Stop eating the dough with the spoon.”

He shows his opened hand to her and waits for her to give him the spoon. After licking it one last time as slow as she can and looking straight into his eyes, she gives it to him reluctantly.

“Thank you.” He says and Sana’s answer is sticking her tongue out at him, still with the bowl in her hands.

Yousef washes the spoon and is ready to put the dough in the recipients when he realizes that he hasn’t have the bowl, Sana has. Facing her, he squints his eyes when he sees her licking the dough from her finger now.

“What?” She says noticing him staring. “You told me not to eat it with the spoon. I’m not.”

Yousef shakes his head and chuckles. He can’t be mad at her, she’s just too cute. In an impulse he takes a little bit of flour from the counter and throws it at her.

“You’re a little kid.” He says  laughing.

Sana widens her eyes as the flour lands on her face. Wiping it away she rolls her eyes at her husband and says: “Why are you always throwing stuff at me?”

Yousef laughs again and shrugs.

“I’m Yousef. I can’t help it.”

Sana narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head, pressing her lips together trying to contain the smile.

“Well, then I can’t help but doing this.”

She takes a handful of dough and throws it at him, landing on his chin and going down until it sticks to his neck.

“Oh, game on.”

And with that they start a battle of food. At first Yousef’s weapon is flour and Sana’s is the bowl with the brownies’ dough but eventually Yousef gets a hold of the bowl and throws some of it at her while Sana uses chocolate syrup to defend herself. The fight stops when, while approaching her with the bowl in his hands, Yousef slips and the bowl falls to the floor, making Sana, whose barefoot, jump on the counter before she can cut her feet.

Now they’re both hysterically laughing at the situation, Sana sitting on the counter, her hair a mess and brownie dough everywhere and Yousef standing in front of her, his hands resting in each side of her on the counter and as messy as she is.

“Look at what you’ve done.” Sana says

“Me? You started it!” He shakes his head still laughing.

“Well, you should’ve let me eat the dough, now you don’t have it for your brownies anyway and I don’t have it to eat it. We both lose.”

“You can always eat it from your face, ‘cause you have dough everywhere.” He says pointing at her chin.

“Where? Here?” She touches her face with her hand missing it every time.

Yousef shakes his head and amusingly watches her trying to clean her face.

“Instead of just looking at me, you could help me, you know?” She says, resting her hands on her legs.

Yousef’s lips curved into a smirk as he takes a step closer to her.

“Okay, just don’t move.” He leans in and kisses the spot in her jaw line where the dough is.

He continues his way down to her neck, kissing and licking every single rest of brownie dough that there is. Sana takes a deep breath and closes her eyes

“You were right. It tastes so much better this way.” He whispers against her neck.

Sana places her hands on his cheeks and makes him look up, opening her eyes to look back at him.

“I’m not hungry anymore…are you?” She raises an eyebrow at him, a devilishly smile on her lips.

“No, not at all.” He says swallowing, his eyes looking at her lips.

“Good. We can clean this mess tomorrow.”

She puts her arms around his necks and he does the same on her waist. She then wraps her legs around his torso so he can take her in his arms and carry her to the next room.

 -x-

Every morning when Yousef wakes up the first thing he does is look for Sana. She’s usually lying next to him still asleep. For a few minutes he just looks at her, feeling like the luckiest man on Earth for being able to wake up next to her every day. Then he gets up and makes breakfast for them.

Today, when Yousef wakes up he’s alone on the bed. There’s no sign of Sana. Frowning he gets up and puts his pajama’s t-shirt on. He gets out of the bedroom yawning and hears some noise in the kitchen.

“I thought we agreed on cleaning the mess together.” He says as he enters the kitchen stopping dead on his tracks when he sees the scene developing in front of his eyes.

Sana is in a very clean kitchen, an apron on, and a plate full of brownies, just looking at him with a smile. There’s something that doesn’t fit here. Sana. In a kitchen. With food. Apparently eatable food. He must be still dreaming.

“Don’t stand there, come on, they’re still warm.” She smiles widely at him, her dimples showing, and offers the brownies to him.

“What is this?” He asks confused, still not sure if he’s fully awake.

“Well, since you wanted brownies and it was partly my fault that you didn’t get to eat them yesterday…”

“Partly?” He interrupts her, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up. Do you want the brownies or not?”

“Are they edible?”

Sana narrows her eyes and tilts her head.

“Of course they are. I followed all the instructions and they look delicious. And I promise I didn’t eat the dough this time.”

“I’m not really sure…” He says, right now he’s only messing with her a bit.

“Fine. I’ll throw them away, then.” She says as she turns around and walks towards the bin.

“No, no. Wait. Let me try them. I’m just joking.”

He places his hands on her shoulders and makes her face him. With a smile on his face he takes on brownie from the plate and takes a bite. If he wasn’t awake before, he definitely is now. He’s never tasted something so…so…disgusting. Sana must’ve noticed his disgusted face because she frowns and asks: “What? They don’t taste good?”.

“They’re…uhm…different…”

“But I followed all the steps in the recipe. Are you sure that they’re not good?” Taking the brownie from him she takes a bite of it, only to spit it out in the sink a few seconds later. “Oh god this tastes awful.”

It breaks his heart seeing her so disappointed, but he can’t lie, the brownies are hideous

“Yes…they kind of are.”

“I don’t know what happened. I used everything that the book said. Butter, chocolate, flour, sugar…”She says as she points every single thing she’s enumerating in the counter.

“Wait…did you use that…” Yousef points at the small white jar on the counter. “as sugar?”

“Yes?” Sana says more like a question than as a statement.

“Sana…that isn’t sugar…that’s salt.” He bites his lip trying not to laugh.

Sana widens her eyes and blushes a little bit. That was such a rookie mistake. Yousef can take it anymore and starts laughing.

“Well, how would I know? I never cook…”Sana crosses her arms on her chest offended.

“Oh babe, it’s okay, it’s the intention what matters.” He walks towards her and places his hands on her arms. “Next time just leave the cooking to me.”

Sana rolls her eyes but smiles shyly at Yousef. He chuckles once more and leans in to kiss her forehead. She may be a horrible cook but she’s still the love of his life.


	6. Test

_Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines_

* * *

 

Sana enters the house and leaves her shoes next to the door. There are six more pairs of shoes there. The boys are home. She can’t help but smile to herself, she always does whenever she knows she’s going to see Yousef, not that she’d admit it.

She enters the kitchen and finds them all there, Elias, Yousef, Mikael, Adam, Mutta and Even. They’re watching a video in Adam’s phone, probably about someone falling or something because they’re all laughing like the dorks they are.

“Hey” She greets them leaning against the door frame, her school bag on her shoulder.

All the boys look up at her and every single one of them smiles. Sana doesn’t remember a day she’s been greeted by anything but a smile from them. Her eyes instantly find Yousef’s, he’s already looking at her, the widest smile on his face. She must’ve been starting at him for a while because Elias interrupts them. 

“Okay guys, the hearteyes show has started. We should go to the backyard and leave them alone. Yousef when you’re done flirting with my sister, join us outside. 

Yousef blushes slightly while Sana only rolls her eyes at his brother. The rest of the boys follow Elias outside while laughing.

“Kids…” Sana says shaking her head after them. She then turns back to Yousef and smiles. “Hi.”

“Hey!” He greets her.

She takes her bag and places it on the table. She starts emptying it, books, notebooks, pens, everything she needs for studying.

“Are you seriously going to study right now? You just came back from school, Sana.” Yousef laughs a little and leans against the counter. “It’s kind of rude to do that when your boyfriend is right here.”

“And does my boyfriend have a better plan?” Sana says looking at him with her eyebrows raised. She needs to study but she won’t say no to some time with Yousef.

“Yes. We stay here and talk. Or we don’t even have to talk, we just stay here.”

She makes it look like she’s thinking about her offer for a while before curving her lips into a smile.

“Sounds like a plan. Want some tea?”

“Is it safe for me to drink tea made by you?” He tilts his head and crosses his arms on his chest.

“I think I can manage to make a cup of tea, thank you very much.” She says offended. Ever since the carrot-peeling incident he hasn’t stopped teasing her about her cooking skills. It’s a good thing he’s such a dork so she has plenty of arguments to defend herself with.

“Okay, fine. I’ll trust you. But just in case, when we’re married, I’ll do the cooking.” He winks his right eye at her and laughs once again.

“When we’re married?” She asks raising her eyebrows.

“Yes.” Yousef says looking straight at her eyes, the smile never leaving his face but the look on his eyes is not a joking one; he’s serious about what he’s saying.

The bluntness of Yousef’s words catches Sana off guard and all she can do is stare at him, slightly blushing. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. This only makes Yousef smile wider.

“Is Sana Bakkoush speechless?”

“Shut up and let me do the tea.”

Yousef nods and walks over to the table where Sana’s things are. Something gets his attention.

“What is this?” He asks taking the magazine from the table and showing it to Sana.

“Oh, that’s Vilde’s. She was reading it in class and the teacher almost caught her so she put it in my bag.” Sana says filling the teapot with water.

Yousef nods and starts to go through the pages of the magazine as he sits down on a chair.

 —x—

“So, what kind of tea do you want?” Sana asks after a while when the water is boiling.

Yousef has been in silence for a while now but Sana’s has been focusing on her task so she hasn’t really noticed. Now, when Yousef doesn’t answer to her question she turns around and sees him reading the magazine.

“Seriously? You’re reading it?”

Yousef’s head snaps up at Sana before saying: “We have to take this test.”

“Huh?” Sana furrows her eyebrows and takes a few steps towards him.

“This test, “Are you and your boyfriend soulmates?” We have to take it.” He shows the magazine to her and points at the name of the test.

“You want to know if you and your boyfriend are soulmates?” Sana asks him messing with him.

“No.” Yousef says rolling his eyes. “I want to know if you and your boyfriend are soulmates.”

“But, Stephen Curry isn’t here, how are we going to do that?” She teases him with a smirk.

Yousef tilts his head and glares at her making Sana laugh loudly.

“Okay, okay, let’s take the test.” She grabs a chair and sits down next to him. “What do we have to do?”

“We have to answer these questions and then count the points.”

 —x—

“23.” Sana says as she finishes counting the points. She takes the magazine from Yousef and goes to the results chart. “Okay so according to the magazine: ‘We’re sorry to tell you that your boyfriend and you are definitely not soulmates. Sure, you have some things in common but not enough to be considered soulmates. You should maybe reconsider your relationship.”

As she finishes reading it she looks at Yousef and she can almost swear that she’s never seen him so disappointed in his life. He’s looking at the wall, a lost look on his eyes.

“Guess I should’ve picked Stephen Curry after all…” Sana almost whispers trying to get his attention.

Yousef’s head snaps at Sana with a hurt look in his eyes.

“That’s not funny Sana! We’re supposed to be soulmates and according to this magazine we aren’t. How can you be making jokes about this?”

Sana widens her eyes at his worry about the result of the test and tilts her head. She can’t believe he’s that affected by a simple magazine.

“Yousef, this magazine is made for girls that only buy it because there are some 1D posters and because they want to know how to get their crush, who probably doesn’t even know they exist, to like them. Are you really taking what is says seriously?”

“I want us to be soulmates, Sana. I want every test in the world to confirm it.” He’s almost pouting, his eyes focused on the table now.

Sana smiles tenderly and takes his hand. He looks up at him with sad eyes.

“Do you love me?” Her question catches him off guard. He looks at her with wide eyes as if what she’s asking was the most stupid question ever.

“Of course I love you!” He says a little too loud but he can’t believe Sana is even questioning that.

She chuckles at his enthusiasm and squeezes his hand.

“I love you too. And that’s the only test I need to know that we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you've liked it ♥


End file.
